Bruises and Bloodstains
by aki.ari
Summary: I had once wondered why people allow others to hurt them. I had once wondered why kindness received would elicit such trepidation. I had once wondered, but now there is only this tight roiling frustration. I no longer wonder. Kuroo/OC
1. Tsuyu

**Chapter 1: Tsuyu**

There was nothing but grey. A dull, unassuming, uninspiring expanse of thirty plus degree grey rain soaked concrete below, and baleful grey bellied clouds, pregnant with Tokyo's early June plum rain in the skies above. It was the time of year that every shop and street vendor on every corner kept a stock of umbrellas on hand, ready to set them out at the slightest drizzle. Crudely made signs stuck in the buckets with a clipart picture of an umbrella and some rough, barely legible marker scrawled katakana that read _kasa 500 yen_! It was the time of year that giggling students in their summer uniforms and straight-faced business men with their briefcases clutched to their chest took refuge in seven elevens and family marts, where couples and friends huddled under shop awnings and park gazebos, and mothers scolded children to hurry along as they forged a path through the rain with an umbrella in one hand and grocery bags in the other. Everyone with someone, and everyone with somewhere to go. Everyone but a lone figure sitting idly on a swing in the park, no umbrella or jacket to speak of, completely saturated in rain water.

"Sakai?"

It had been two years since Kuroo Tetsurou had graduated from Nekoma. Two years since that last joint training camp between the cats and crows of high school volleyball. Two years since Kuroo had first met and last seen Sakai Ritsuka, Karasuno's third year substitute wing spiker. Fairly unremarkable when compared with Hinata's boundless supply of energy, Tanaka's boisterous plays, and Nishinoya's dramatic saves, yet Sakai had a calm elegance on the court, quick to support when needed and even quicker to attack when in the position to do so. Kuroo had little interest in Sakai at first, but that night, the third and final night of the training camp in which Kuroo had seen Sakai sneak out while everyone had long since bedded down for the night… since he'd followed… since he'd seen him cry… Those few strange and distant memories had haunted him for some time.

"Sakai Ritsuka?"

It had been a long time since thoughts about what had caused those tears ceased in Kuroo's mind. But hurrying home from his college classes, when Kuroo's eyes lighted on that familiar drenched figure, memories of that lithe form, back bowed and arm cutting through the air towards a perfect set came rushing back.

Memories of somber yet endearingly soft amber eyes. That single vivid scene on a starless, overcast night where Kuroo had slung his jacket around those trembling shoulders, where uncomprehending surprise painted a picture of shyness on Sakai's blushing countenance, and a whisper of thanks preceded slim arms sliding into too big sleeves churned and surfaced from the depths of the reservoir of his memory. And he wondered why he hadn't tried to keep in touch.

"Sakai Ritsuka," Kuroo said a bit louder when he hadn't received a response, startled amber eyes shooting up to meet his gaze. "What're you doing sitting out here without even an umbrella?"

A frown tugged on the corners of Kuroo's lips when he received no answer, those eyes like golden honey, so warm and expressive staring at him yet seemingly distracted and distant.

"Don't remember me?"

"Ah, sorry," Sakai said averting his gaze to the side. "Kuroo…"

Kuroo grinned. Sakai's voice was soft and a little timid, as though he wasn't sure how familiar he ought to act around him.

"This is some rain huh?"

"Un, I guess."

"You're going to get sick if you don't get dried up," Kuroo said walking closer so his umbrella covered them both.

"They say idiots don't catch colds," Sakai said with a shrug.

"Are you an idiot?"

"Probably."

Kuroo frowned a bit, Sakai was in a peculiar mood – then again he'd been in a similarly odd mood when they'd first met, so perhaps it was more normal than he thought.

"Do you live around here? Want me to walk you back?"

"I'm fine here. You should go home."

"I'm not just going to leave you out here, if it rains any harder you might drown sitting there."

"I've never heard of anyone who drowned sitting on a swing in the rain."

"There's a first time for everything," Kuroo grinned.

"I can't go back right now..."

"Oh, why's that?"

Sakai was silent for a while before shrugging.

"Then come to my place."

"Why?"

"I want to go home, and I'm not leaving you out here, so naturally the only solution is to bring you back with me."

"Picking up a stray?"

"Are you a stray?"

"Not on most days."

"How about today?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Walk with me until you do?"

"You're not going to take no for an answer, are you?"

"No."

A nostalgic smile turned up the corners of Sakai's lips, eyes reflecting a distant fondness. "You haven't changed."

"You don't seem to have changed either."

"No… I haven't…"

"Well come on stray, let's get you dry and warmed up."

A resigned sigh slipped from Sakai's lips as he pulled himself up using the chains suspending the swing, wincing and biting back a hiss of pain the movement caused. Kuroo frowned, noting the barely perceptible pain that flickered through that honeyed gaze.

"Are you injured?"

"No, seems I was sitting for longer than I thought… my foot fell asleep," Sakai said playing it off with a tight knit of brows and a smile that hadn't come off quite as natural as he probably meant it to be.

"Oh?" Kuroo wondered at the response, it didn't sound all that convincing, but then again, Sakai was most definitely the type to play off injuries so as not to inconvenience others. "Did it pass?"

"Huh?"

"The pain."

"Yeah, it's fine now."

xXx

"Come on in," Kuroo said opening the door to his one bedroom apartment.

"Sorry for the intrusion," Sakai said as he followed him inside.

"So polite," Kuroo hummed, leaning the umbrella against the wall and tugging off his shoes.

"It's just habit, etiquette's got nothing to do with it so quit smirking like that."

"I wasn't trying to make fun of you, I think it's cute," Kuroo's smirk deepened.

"That's even worse," Sakai muttered pulling off his shoes and bending down to set them straight. Kuroo frowned when he noted another slight wince, but this time said nothing.

"Bathroom's just through there," Kuroo said gesturing to a door that was slightly ajar. "Go take a hot shower to warm up, there are clean towels in the cupboard behind the door."

"Un," Sakai nodded as he disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door, happy to get a moment out of the other's scrutiny to relax.

Sakai exhaled a long breath, leaning against the door for a moment, fatigue settling into his sore body. Taking a breath he righted himself and peeled off his soaked clothing, dropping them into the sink. He'd have taken his jacket when he left if he'd had any idea it was going to come down like that, but all he really wanted to do was get away for a bit. He didn't like imposing on people, but he was truthfully very thankful Kuroo had invited him back.

Reaching into the shower, Sakai turned on the spray to warm, retreating back by the door and removing a towel from the cupboard setting it on the side of the sink. Bracing his hands against the sink for support, Sakai stared apathetically at his reflection in the mirror. A click to his right registered a moment too late and Sakai turned reflexively towards the sound, where Kuroo opened the door, folded sweats in one hand.

"Here's some dry clothes for-"

Both Kuroo and Sakai froze. Sakai being the first to react, spun so his back faced Kuroo, not willing to look at him. They'd both been on sports teams, changing and showering and all that was normal to do together, so Kuroo hadn't thought anything of walking in. But several things had caused his confidence in that matter to fly right out the proverbial window. As he stared at Sakai's back, his eyes traced a full back irezumi, deep black ink licking fine lines over his skin. Some sort of bird? Kuroo wasn't too sure, there were feathers, lush flourishing black crow-like feathers and wispy curling red accents on white peacock-like feathers, caressing his sides and hugging he contours of his hips and tapering off over his ass, but the beaked creature's body was layered in black scale-like plates more befitting a reptile or fish.

Kuroo swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Sakai didn't seem like the type to get a tattoo, still he truly didn't know enough about him to make such a judgment. That tattoo was a definite surprise, but that hadn't been what stopped Kuroo cold. It was the sharp indigo bruises littering Sakai's skin that had struck him dumb. Kuroo was drawn from his staring when he perceived a shiver quake through Sakai's nude form, he muscles in his back tightening and shifting beneath the ink stained skin.

"Ah… I'll just leave the clothes here," Kuroo said, regaining command of his voice and setting the clothes down on the edge of the sink next to the towels.

"Un."

"Right... tea or coffee?"

"Either's fine."

"Okay," Kuroo said a little more forcefully than he'd intended, heart thundering in his chest. "I'll put your clothes in the wash," he added, gathering the wet article in his hands and heading for the door, leaving Sakai alone in the bathroom.

Sakai slumped to his knees once Kuroo left, cheeks burning crimson as he fought back tears of embarrassment at having been seen like that.

Outside Kuroo stood with his back to the bathroom, staring ahead blankly. ' _Was he…'_ Kuroo frowned as he thought about the placement of the bruises. The dark stains of arms gripped too hard and neck forced down… The glaring wounds betraying hands that had held hips more firmly than necessary and thighs that had been forced apart… And with the way he kept wincing, the only explanation to come to Kuroo's mind was rape. Infuriated at the thought, Kuroo resolved to ask about it when Sakai came out.

Heading to the kitchen to put the kettle on, a buzzing caught his attention. Glancing back by the door, Kuroo noted what must have been Sakai's cell phone on the floor by where he'd taken off his shoes. Kuroo wondered in a passing thought if it had it fallen from his pocket without him noticing, as he walked over to pick it up. Sliding the call tab to answer and lifting the phone to his ear, Kuroo meant to tell whoever it was that Sakai would call back in a few. It might have been something important after all and… well Kuroo really had no respect for boundaries anyway.

Before he could say anything though, a positively livid voice started yelling into the receiver. "Where the fuck are you? I've called you ten times already! You've got some fucking nerve Ritsu! Running out on me like that. Just wait till you get back here and… Why the fuck aren't you saying anything? Ritsu!"

Kuroo's blood boiled with irritation dropping all formality. "Sorry, Ritsuka's taking a shower right now."

The line went silent for a moment before the voice on the other end leveled with menace. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Just a friend."

"A friend, huh? Little whore's got a fuck buddy then?"

Kuroo's grip tightened on the phone, fury thrumming through his veins.

"Put him on the phone."

"No."

"I said put that bitch on the phone now!"

"No," Kuroo said unflinchingly. "Now who the fuck are _you_?"

"Tch," the man scoffed. "That bitch you got over there belongs to me and I'm not really the sharing type, so if you know what's good for you, you'll damn well tell him to get out."

"Don't wait up," Kuroo growled. "He's not coming back tonight."

"Why yo-"

Kuroo hung up, fist tightening around the phone. All sorts of questions began running through his head to add to the already numerous ones from before. ' _Who the hell was that? What kind of shit ass relationship was Sakai in? Was it blackmail? Was he being forced due to some weird circumstances? Were they… together?'_ Kuroo's chest tightened at the thought, praying to every deity he'd ever heard of for the answer for that to be an irrefutable _no_.

Just as the anger was building to the point where he might have punched his hand through the wall or something, he heard the click of the bathroom door opening. Dark eyes lighted on amber and the anger only increased – who in their right mind would hurt someone with such kind eyes?

"All warmed up?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Sorry those are the smallest I own," Kuroo said noting the way the clothes hung off Sakai's body, making him look even smaller than he was.

"It's fine."

"Listen Sakai… those bruises..."

"I fell."

"Huh?"

"I fell."

"You fell?"

"Yeah, I fell."

"You can't honestly think I'd believe that."

"If you had any tact, you'd pretend you did."

"Well I don't, and I won't."

Sakai's brows knitted together in both apology and irritation – not with Kuroo, but with the way things were turning out – meeting Kuroo's gaze unwaveringly. "Just let it go."

"Was it the bastard who just called on your phone?"

At this Sakai's eyes widened, expression falling into one of mild horror and the color draining from his face. "What did you do?"

"It was ringing so I answered, might've been important, right? Then some jerk off starts yelling, said some pretty nasty stuff, said you belong to him…" Kuroo trailed off as he handed over Sakai's phone from his earlier death grip.

"Kuroo, what did you do?"

Kuroo's jaw tightened at Sakai's frantic tone – the panic in his voice near tangible. Sakai for was scared. Scared of the repercussions of Kuroo having answered his phone? Scared of Kuroo's perception of him now that he knew just how screwed up things were with him? Whatever the reason, Kuroo didn't know, but that it unsettled him to no end that Sakai would ever have to make such a pained expression to begin with.

"I told him you weren't coming back tonight."

"Fuck, why would you- Shit!" Sakai snapped as though at the height of his panic before looking thoroughly deflated.

"Who is that bastard anyway? He's not your boyfriend is he?"

"It's not like that."

"Then-"

"But it's not exactly not like that either."

Kuroo's expression fell before his eyes narrowed. "Break up with him. You can stay here."

"I have to go."

"Sakai!"

"Things will only be more complicated if I don't go back now."

"You don't have to go back."

"Yes, yes I do."

Kuroo's chest clenched. What could he say to get Sakai to open up to him? What could he say to make him stay?

"There's nothing you can say," Sakai said seeming to have read his mind.

"Fine, just tell me one thing."

"What?"

"Was it consensual?"

"It's an easy question, yes or no?" Kuroo said when he was met with only silence.

"That's not really any of your business, is it?"

"And yet I'm asking anyway."

"Yes."

"You're lying."

"I lie to everyone, what makes you special?"

"Are you a masochist?"

"It's not like that."

"Then what's it like?"

"I said, that's none of your business."

"I'm making it my business."

"Why?"

"Isn't that obvious? I'm concerned!"

"Well don't be."

"Why would you let him hurt you like that?"

"I have to go," Sakai said determining there was no reasoning with Kuroo, and headed towards the door.

"Stay here," Kuroo pleaded again, following with every step.

"God he must be so pissed..."

"Sakai!"

"I'm not interested in playing friends with you Kuroo."

"Who's playing?"

"I'm completely aware of my circumstances, and I can handle myself."

"Could you possibly be any more evasive?"

"Want to try me?"

Kuroo met Sakai's unflinchingly serious gaze with his own, both staring heatedly, both unwilling to back down. But Sakai wouldn't budge and though it pained him to even think about Sakai being under the same roof as _that man_ , Kuroo couldn't force him to stay.

"Those bruises… ice them when you get home. And take the umbrella with you."

Sakai visibly calmed.

"You're welcome here any time."

Pausing in the doorframe, Sakai gave a quick nod of acknowledgement. "Thanks… for the shower and the clothes. I'll bring them back sometime soon."

"Don't be a stranger."

"…but that's what we are, isn't it?"

Kuroo was about to retort, but the door slid closed as Sakai disappeared out into the still raining monotony of Tokyo's grey washed streets.

 _TBC..._

* * *

A/N: Hey there everyone! Here's the first chapter of the piece I've been brooding over lately. It's about 8 out of the 106 pages I have written for this so far, so you can look forward to more updates in the near future if you found it to your fancy. If you checked out my tumblr you probably know a bit about this already, and saw one of the commissions I had done of Kuroo and my super adorable oc Ritsu!

What I would like to mention up front is that this is going to be one fucked up ride, as many of you already familiar with my work might already be expecting as it's a piece from me ^^; You see I finished this research paper around February for a graduate class on Occidentalism and Orientalism in Japan that I was auditing (well not a traditional audit obviously because I did all the work and I got graded for it too) but yeah. It was all sadomasochism, the anatomy of dependency and all that fun self-alienization and other-obsession crap in Japanese culture that is my primary area of research. I was really satisfied with the result actually, but I might have gotten a bit too invested in it and so my writing took on another dimension of crazy which will become evident to you in the chapters to come.

So yes, while this fanfiction is partially a result of my recently growing obsession with Kuroo and all the characters of the Haikyuu world, it is also largely an exploration of the complexities of psychological dependency and self-loathing from my locus of study. Talk about bringing your work home with you, right? I do hope you'll stick around, as I'm personally having a lot of fun with this one.

Thanks as always for your time, all comments are very much welcomed and appreciated :)


	2. The Way Things Are

**Chapter 2: The Way Things Are**

He wasn't anxious. Perhaps he had been when he'd been with Kuroo. But there was no cause for nervous apprehension returning home to Koji, because Sakai knew exactly where he stood with him. Ishizaru Koji had been the single constant in Sakai's life since elementary school, and while the dynamics of their relationship had changed drastically since then, there was never any ambiguities between them. So when Sakai entered their shared apartment and was met with a pair of cocoa hued eyes smouldering with fury and a stinging slap to the face, he merely cocked a brow in response.

"Is that really anyway to greet someone?"

"Don't get smart with me Ritsu! Where the fuck were you? And who was that asshole who answered your phone?"

"I was sitting in the park when it started to rain, and that guy's just an old acquaintance from high school. He happened by and took pity on me since I probably looked like a drowned cat. He invited me back to dry up."

"Strip."

"What?"

"I said strip. Now. You let him fuck you right?"

"No, nothing happened. Like I said he's just-"

"You think I'm going to fucking believe that?" Koji growled violently slamming Sakai up against the door. "You think I'm stupid?"

"I _know_ you're stupid, but that's beside the point! You think I can show my body to anyone after you fuck me? Hell anyone would think I've been gang raped."

Koji slammed Sakai back against the door again, menace radiating from his form. "You have no right to complain."

"I'm not complaining, it's just a fact," Sakai said, unperturbed by the rough treatment.

"If you're not complaining, then why'd you leave?"

" _You_ kicked _me_ out, remember?"

"Because you were being a prude."

"How the heck can you call me a prude when we did it four times?" Sakai asked incredulously, shrugging out of Koji's grip and bending to take off his shoes. "My hips hurt and I have work tomorrow."

"I don't care about your work, you forget, you belong to me. That means no matter where you are, or what time it is, or what _you_ fucking want, you do as I say," Koji huffed, and for all his menace, Sakai couldn't help seeing him nothing but as a spoiled child.

"I haven't forgotten," Sakai acknowledged as he made to walk past Koji only to find his way blocked.

"Without me you'd be dead, Ritsu."

"I said I haven't forgotten."

"Clearly you have!"

"Fuck Koji, I said I haven't forgotten. I'm here right? I wouldn't have come back if I had forgotten."

Koji grabbed Sakai's left wrist dragging his hand up and sliding the sleeve back to reveal a forearm tattoo of a black koi. Koji ran his thumb over the design, stopping and tracing the pearl line of skin running from the crook of his elbow to just before his palm, pressing harshly along it.

" _Kumonryu_ … do you really think anything will change?"

"I don't."

"And yet you hide it with such a willful design."

Sakai said nothing, wincing when Koji's grip on his wrist tightened.

"You forfeited your life the moment you did this," Koji stated, a level of calm returning to his voice. "Your life belongs to me."

"You could have let me die. It's not like being friends made it your obligation to look out for me."

"That's cold even for you Ritsu," Koji said, a callous smirk practically oozing arrogance turning up the corners of his lips. "And besides where's the fun in letting you leave before me?"

"You should really get that sadism of yours checked out, it's probably not healthy."

Koji's smirk disappeared, sharply wrenching Sakai forward and hefting him easily up over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

"Oi! What the fuck? Put me down!" Sakai flailed uncomfortably.

"This sadist is going to make you scream."

"Seriously Koji, put me down, I-"

"You know Ritsu, as my possession, you're kind of like an object," Koji said in a sing-song tone of voice. "So why don't you start acting like one and shut the fuck up."

"The hell? Get an onna-pussy if you need an _object_ to get off," Sakai snapped, squirming some more only to get tossed unceremoniously onto the bed.

"Why bother when I have a pussy right here."

"I'm no cat."

"And yet you mewl like a bitch in heat."

"Bitches are dogs, smart ass. Oww fuck!" Sakai winced as he was roughly dragged to the edge of the bed by his ankles, Koji stripping off the borrowed track pants and carelessly discarding them on the floor. Sakai exhaled a breath of exasperation as Koji responded only with a grin. It was going to be a long night.

"Whatever, but if I can't get up to go to work tomorrow, you're paying my share of the rent this month."

xXx

"Hey Kenma, you remember that guy from Karasuno, Sakai Ritsuka?"

Kenma looked up from his game in surprise. Neither of them had class that day, so as per long standing tradition ever since they were kids, Kuroo had gone to spend the day at Kenma's. Kenma would play his games, occasionally break away to get some readings done, and Kuroo would study and ruffle his hair in frustration and occasionally whine about something or the other. More often than not, they spent the day in relative silence. Companionable silence was something they both preferred over being completely alone.

"What's with that look?"

"Why are you bringing Ritsuka up all of a sudden?" Kenma said, Kuroo not missing the familiar way in which Kenma had referred to him.

"I ran into him the other day. It was raining so I invited him back. We didn't get to talk much… he left in a hurry."

Kenma was silent, studying Kuroo for a moment before resuming playing his game. "We're friends, he comes over to play games when he's free."

"What? Serious? Since when?"

"Since high school. After that training camp."

"How have I never heard about this?"

Kenma shrugged. "What's the real question you want to ask, Kuroo?"

"Do you know if he's seeing someone?" Kuroo asked hesitantly, not sure how much Kenma knew of the situation.

"I think it's more complicated than that, but the simple answer would be yes."

"Does he-"

"I don't know what you saw or heard when you were with him that's making you ask these questions, though I can kind of guess," Kenma said without looking up. "You don't have any tact, so you probably asked him outright and still didn't manage to get any answers, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ritsuka's _home_ life… he doesn't like people getting involved. So if you're even remotely interested in him, as I suspect you are given that you're asking me about him at all, then my advice to you is not to prod," Kenma said pointedly. "Then again, that might be impossible for you."

"You know, I can be tactful if need be. I just choose not to."

Kuroo's grin faded when Kenma didn't even bother casting a glance in his direction at that comment.

"Do you have his number?"

"I'm not giving you his number."

"Why?"

"You'd call him right now, wouldn't you?"

"I just want to know how he's doing."

Kenma paused his game setting it to the side and picked up his phone. Quickly scrolling the couple open convos to Ritsuka's.

 _Kenma: How are you?_

About a minute later Kenma's phone jingled.

 _Ritsuka: Fine. You?_

 _Kenma: Fine._

 _Ritsuka: Is that all?_

 _Kenma: Yeah._

 _Ritsuka: …Okay._

Putting down his phone Kenma turned to meet Kuroo's inquisitive gaze.

"He says he's fine."

"You really aren't giving me his number?"

"If Ritsuka wants you to have his number, _he'll_ give it to you."

Kuroo frowned, flopping back and stretching out on Kenma's bed, yellow hazel eyes staring up at the ceiling while wondering whether Sakai really was okay, or if he'd just said so.

xXx

"Morning Kenma. Yeah. No I was actually wondering if you have Kuroo's number. No, I kind of ran into him the other day and- You know? Oh? Oh so that's what that was yesterday. Haha okay, no it's fine, you could have given it to him, but thanks for not. Yeah, thing is I borrowed some clothes so I wanted to stop by and return them on my way back from work later. Yeah, yeah... Okay got it, thanks. I'm fine, just a bit tired. Thursday? Yeah, I'm off. Okay I'll see you then. Bye."

Sakai leaned back in his chair, glancing at the clock. Another five minutes and it'd be time to open the clinic. Everything was already in order so he took a breath and dialed the number he'd quickly scrawled on his hand. Just five minutes.

"Hello?" Kuroo said, no doubt confused by the lack of a caller ID.

"Ah, um, Kuroo… This is Ritsuka. Sorry, I go your number from Kenma."

"Oh! It's fine, everything alright?" Kuroo said, voice notably more cheerful.

"Yeah. I was just wondering if you were free this evening, around seven? I wanted to drop off the clothes I borrowed."

"I'm free. If my place is out of the way, I can come meet you somewhere."

"No, it's fine. I'm just going to pass by after work – nothing in this city is actually all that far away from anything else anyway."

"Haha, what's up with that?"

"Ah, never mind… Sorry, I don't think my brain is fully awake yet."

"Long night?"

"…I'll see you later then?"

Kuroo frowned at the complete evasion of his question but said nothing of it, "Yeah, I'll be waiting."

"Un, have a good day."

"You too… Take care of yourself."

"Bye Kuroo."

Kuroo sighed as the line went dead. He couldn't help the concern building as he thought about the bruises and the man on the phone. Had that guy hurt Sakai more when he got home that evening? He'd sounded really pissed off… Kuroo's stomach twisted with guilt. And what about last night? Did they do it every night? Was Sakai in pain again today?

"That was a pretty big sigh."

Kuroo looked to the source of the voice though he could recognize Bokuto's voice from across the lecture hall. The grinning ex-captain of Fukurodanai slid into the vacant seat beside Kuroo, eyes wide and excited.

"Something good happen?" Kuroo asked, his default grin slipping into place as he leaned an elbow on the desk.

"I aced that last assignment. Remember the one I handed in late. The prof was so stunned. Hahaha."

"The one Akaashi led you through?"

"Yep, I can't wait to tell Keiji!" Bokuto beamed. "But what about you?"

"I passed easily. I don't wait until last minute like you do."

"No, I meant the reason why you were all broody faced just now."

"It's nothing, just thinking," Kuroo grinned, turning his attention to the front of the room when the professor walked in, amusement evident in his features as he purposefully ignored the pouting owl beside him.

xXx

The day had passed way too slowly for Kuroo. Class and practice and Bokuto's chattering. Everything just seemed to take twice as long as usual. Even as he sat on his couch staring idly at the digital numbers on the cable box, the number seemed frozen. 6:58pm. He was sure it had been 6:58pm for at least four minutes now. Was it stuck? Broken? 6:59pm. No not broken.

About five minutes after seven there was a knock at the door. Kuroo opened it almost immediately to see Sakai standing on the other side, ginger hair fluffy and tousled, his breathing a bit uneven and a slight sheen of sweat on his brow.

"Hey," Kuroo greeted.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Did you run here?"

"I missed the train and it was just one stop, so I figured it'd be faster to just walk."

"Haha, trains on the loop line come pretty often though."

"Yeah… I guess I was just a bit antsy. I don't really like waiting around on platforms."

"Okay, well you didn't have to rush."

"It's not polite to keep people waiting."

"You could have just texted me you were running late."

Sakai's eyes widened a fraction, a blush straining the crest of his cheeks at the realization. Why hadn't he thought of something so simple? He determined that anxiety was a very dangerous thing.

"Un, well anyway thanks for last time," Sakai said holding out a Uniqlo bag. "I washed them, so they're clean."

"Yeah, I have the clothes you left here too. They're still a bit damp, I don't have a dryer so they're out on the porch getting some sun," Kuroo said taking the bag and setting it just inside the door. "Not coming in?"

"I have to get back."

"Just for a few minutes?"

"Sorry, maybe some other time," Sakai said turning to leave.

"Was he rough with you the other night?" Kuroo blurted out, causing Sakai to stop in his tracks, eyes wide in shock. "I've been thinking about it since you left. If he was angry- Or angrier because of me and hurt you-"

Sakai glanced up and down the hall before storming back over and pushing Kuroo inside, shutting the door behind him so as not to disturb his neighbours.

"Are you out of your mind? Who the hell asks something like that where people can hear?"

"Well you wouldn't come inside."

"Listen, just forget it. Forget everything you heard. Forget everything you saw," Sakai said sternly.

"You say that as if it's even possible for me to do that," Kuroo frowned.

"I don't need your concern, or sympathy or whatever the hell this is."

"Can't a friend worry about a friend?"

"A _friend_ can."

"So what, we're not friends?"

"Who are you trying to kid? We're complete strangers, acquaintances at best."

"I'd like to change that."

"You seem like more trouble than I can safely deal with. We've spent all of maybe two hours in each other's company if so much, and you've already somehow managed to interrogate me about all manner of things you have no business asking me about. That I have no interest or desire speaking with anyone about mind you. And to top it all off, you seriously pissed off Ko- My roommate. If that's not a bad omen for what being your _friend_ would entail, then I don't know what is."

"So he _was_ rough with you, then."

"There you go again," Sakai huffed. "I'm grateful for your help the other day, really I am. I didn't expect to get caught out in the rain… But things got complicated really fast and I have enough complicated to deal with. I'm not looking for more-"

"Then I'll make it simple for you," Kuroo said seriously. "Leave that guy and come live with me."

Sakai stared blankly at Kuroo for a minute, disbelieving of what he'd heard. "Come again?"

"Come live with me."

"Oh. I thought that's what I heard you say. But I was sure I had to be hallucinating because it's a ridiculous proposition," Sakai deadpanned, brain working overtime to try and piece together some sort of image of Kuroo, some sort of guide that might prepare him for what was going to come out of his mouth next.

"How is it ridiculous?"

"You haven't been listening to a thing I've said, have you?"

"I have, and a guy like that can't be good for you. If he hurts you why are you even with him?"

Sakai sighed, a burgeoning urge to hit his head against the wall straining within him at Kuroo's obstinacy.

"Talking with you is pointless. I'm going back."

Kuroo placed a hand on the door preventing Sakai from opening it, his larger frame dwarfing Sakai's smaller body in his shadow.

"Don't go back there."

"Let me pass, Kuroo."

"Stay here."

"Let me pass, Kuroo."

"Damn it, I can't just forget!" Kuroo growled in frustration, free hand curling into a fist at his side. "How am I supposed to forget the way you winced when you stood, or the fear in your eyes when you found out I'd answered your phone? How the hell can you expect me to forget those bruises that are all over your body?"

"Fine, I'm sorry for asking the impossible. I just thought it would be easier for us both if you did."

"I don't know what kind of shit you're mixed up in, Sakai. And I sure as hell don't know why you tolerate it. But I do know you can't be happy living like that."

"Happiness is relative and while not everyone can be happy in life. I have a roof over my head, clothes on my back, food in my stomach and a job that pays pretty damn well… So the guy I live with is a bastard. If you weigh everything, I'm still much better off than a lot of people."

"You shouldn't _have_ to weigh everything."

"Thank you for caring, Kuroo. You're a good guy… But it's unnecessary and troublesome for me, so please just stop."

"I-" Kuroo cut himself short at the sudden melody emitting from Sakai's pocket.

Sakai startled a bit, fumbling to answer his phone. "Yeah, no I'm on my way back. Sorry, I had something to do. That's none of your business is it? Well that's not very nice. Yeah, I know. I said I know already! No I'll be back soon, so calm the fuck down. Yeah. Yeah. Bye."

"Don't go."

"I have to go, Kuroo."

"Have to, huh… What about what you want? Surely you don't want to."

"It's not fair playing those kinds of semantic games."

Kuroo sighed, "Is it okay if I call you sometimes?"

Sakai whipped around to meet Kuroo's gaze, once again left dumbfounded by Kuroo's unpredictably bold declarations.

"I just- When I met up with you in the park, I wondered why I hadn't kept in touch after the training camp. Seeing you there, made me think it had been a mistake not to."

Sakai stiffened, not sure what the warm feeling in his chest was, but refusing to acknowledge the most likely reason.

"You're friends with Kenma, can't you be friends with me too?"

"If… If you stay out of my personal life… We can be friends," Sakai said, unable to say no to the look Kuroo was giving him.

"I can't promise that, but if saying so will allow me to see you again, then I'll try not to prod too much where I'm not wanted."

Sakai blinked, brows furrowing at the absurdity of the statement. "You realize you just told me that you won't do what I asked but you'll lie if you have to, right?"

"I felt like you'd be able to see through me if I just agreed, so I figured I might as well be straightforward about it."

"Argh!" Sakai grumbled running his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Fine, whatever. Call me if you want, but don't do it in the evenings or at night. It'll be trouble for me if that guy finds out."

Kuroo's jaw tensed but he nodded his agreement and begrudging understanding.

"Alright, bye then," Sakai said as Kuroo opened the door for him.

"Take care of yourself okay?"

Sakai paused in the door frame, looking back at Kuroo, a brilliant sunny smile adorning his features – it might have been more stunning than Hinata's had Kuroo been convinced it was genuine.

"I'll try not to make you worry."

"Don't hide your pain from me Ritsuka," Kuroo said dropping formality, a frown tugging at his lips.

"Now who gave you permission to be so familiar with me?"

The tone was light, teasing, but the expression adorning Kuroo's face caused Sakai's smile to fade.

"Quit it with that my dog just died expression, you're making me feel like crap," Sakai said, brows knitting together in guilt. "I'll be okay. I always am."

"Are you really?"

"Yeah, I'm more durable than I look. A couple bruises aren't going to break me," Sakai asserted without the slightest hesitation.

"I don't like it."

"I know you don't. But if you want to be my _friend_ you're going to have to live with it."

"You're sure you have to go back?"

"Yes, and I'd appreciate it, if you didn't draw this out any longer; you're just prolonging the inevitable. So I'm going to say good night to you now Kuroo, and I'm hoping you'll say the same," Sakai said pointedly. "Good night, Kuroo."

Kuroo was silent for a moment before nodding in resignation. "Good night Sakai."

A small, genuine smile lighted on Sakai's face for a moment. "Ritsuka is fine."

Kuroo's eyes widened in surprise, a subdued half grin tugging up the corner of his lips. "Good night… Ritsuka."

Sakai nodded his goodbye before hurrying off towards the stairs, Kuroo regretfully watching him go.

 _TBC…_

* * *

A/N: Hi there everyone! So what'd you think of the second chapter? More fun times with Kenma and Bokuto are coming, gosh I love writing those guys. And now you've met Ritsuka's "roommate," hate him? I made a strategic decision not to make him anyone we know and love from the Haikyuu universe, I feel guilty enough about being so mean to my sweet Ritsu, to make any of those adorable volleyball idiots the catalyst for hate or irritation. Oh if you want to see pics of Ritsuka I have a couple commissions up on my tumblr (links in my profile).

I've been reading a lot of plays lately so I've been having perhaps a bit too much fun with dialogue. Texting and phone calls too. I'm kind of smushing together script style and narrative style, so my apologies if it's weird. Feel free to tell me if it is, or if you think it doesn't work.

Next chapter starts off with a pretty rough sex scene between Ritsu and Koji, and moves into some of the aftermath, so hopefully it'll better display the nature of their relationship dynamics. Then there'll be some RitsuxKuroo texting/calling fun times and Ritsuka being evasive... Which will lead into the fourth chapter which is going to be a lot of fun because Bokuto gets a starring role haha. I wrote a couple scenes for it earlier today and was grinning like an idiot. So I hope you'll continue reading.

Thanks as always for your time, comments are very much welcomed and appreciated :)


	3. Opportunities Missed and Mistakes Made

**Chapter 3: Opportunities Missed and Mistakes Made**

He didn't get Kuroo. He didn't get Kuroo at all. Sure, he seemed like a nice guy, easy going, kind, considerate… But Kuroo knew nothing about Sakai and yet he was willing to dive headfirst into his problems without a second thought.

' _Telling me to break up with Ko and come live with him… Seriously, who does that?'_ Sakai thought sighing as he entered his apartment.

"What the fuck took you so long? Where were you?"

"Not now Koji," Sakai huffed in exhaustion kicking off his shoes in the entranceway before making his way over to the living room.

"Alright, if not now, when?" Koji asked, meeting Sakai's gaze from his place on the couch, resting the book he'd been holding down on the coffee table in front of him.

"I don't know, just not now."

Koji frowned, brow twitching irritation

"Get over here Ritsu," Koji said patting his lap.

"So I'm a dog today?"

"Just shut up and get over here," Koji growled impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

"One yeah was plenty."

"Bad day?" Sakai asked as he shrugged off his sweater, dropping it on the coffee table before moving up to straddle Koji's lap.

"Not so much, 'cept you weren't here waiting for me when I got home, so that kind of pissed me off," Koji said hands coming to rest on Sakai's hips.

"You said you were working late today, you can't fault me for-mph," Sakai inhaled sharply as Koji drew him into a crushing kiss, tongue pushing past lips and plundering his mouth in hungry wanton lust.

"Ko-nghah!" Sakai yelped as teeth sank down on his neck harshly while Koji's hands dragged his hips forward to crush their crotches together. Sakai tensed at the hardness already trapped within Koji's pants, knowing it was going to be another rough night.

"Shit, it's not enough!" Koji hissed in irritation. "Get off and suck me."

Sakai's brows furrowed in annoyance but said nothing, slipping backwards off Koji's lap, bending to do as he was told.

"Wait, strip first," Koji barked coarsely. "Everything off. Fast."

Without a moment of hesitation and without any flourish, Sakai tugged off his shirt, followed by his pants and boxers, pausing a moment for Koji's go ahead – a nod of satisfaction – before falling to his knees again. Shuffling forward into the space between Koji's thighs he deftly unzipped Koji's pants and freed his straining erection. A couple slow pumps of his hand and Sakai brought his mouth to the hot flesh, nose crinkling at the salty taste under his tongue. Taking the head into his mouth he began sucking. Tongue laving the underside of Koji's cock and swiping over his already weeping slit.

"Mngh, yeah, go down on it Ritsu," Koji hummed in satisfaction. Not waiting for Sakai to do as he'd been told, Koji's hand caught around the back of Sakai's head shoving forcefully down, causing Sakai to gag on his length.

"Mmph!" Ritsuka tapped against Koji's thigh desperately, momentarily released to breathe in a single coughing, stuttering gasp, before being pushed down again. Repeatedly Koji forced Sakai to take his entire length into his mouth, reveling in the obscene squelching noises and the contractions of Sakai's throat as it tried to resist the intruding organ.

Without warning, Koji came, holding Sakai in place until he finished, and then a second longer just to watch the strangled, dizzied expression on Sakai's face before letting him up to breathe. Coughing violently, Sakai spat what he could out, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand as he drew in short gasping breaths.

"What a turn off," Koji grumbled.

"You don't exactly taste good you know," Sakai snapped.

"Just shut up and get up here. Spread yourself and sink down on it in one go."

"You've got to be shitting me, you haven't even prepped me a little yet! I'll rip."

"Even if you rip, a little blood will make it slicker in the long run, so don't complain so much."

"God you're a jerk."

"If you don't hurry and get up here, I'm going to flip you over and ram you into the coffee table."

"Tch," Sakai got up on Koji again, holding his cock straight with one hand and spreading his ass to line up with the hard length of flesh with his other. It wasn't the first time he'd done it without preparation or lube, but he couldn't say he was pleased with the notion. If he was being perfectly honest, he'd rather the lube over the stretching. Sure getting reamed without stretching hurt, but the friction inside was what really killed him, the hot flesh rubbing and forcing itself past tight unwilling muscles, the rupturing friction burned something fierce and he had to wonder to what degree that kind of thing was pleasurable for Koji – it was the same friction, didn't it hurt him at all? He always got off, so it was either a lot easier for the one pitching than the one receiving in such a case, or Koji merely got off on the pain.

Once positioned Sakai began sinking back, hissing and gritting his teeth as he stretched to accommodate the girth.

"You're going too slow," Koji snapped, grabbing Sakai's hips and forcing him down while thrusting up.

"Nghah!" Sakai bit his lip in attempts to stifle the scream on his lips, his cry coming out in a whimpering grunt, and unbidden tears dampening his lashes.

"Mmm yeah, that's good," Koji hummed gyrating up into the tight sheath of muscle as Sakai dug his fingers into Koji's shoulders to withstand the sharp jolting pain in his rectum.

"Hold still for a sec will you Ko?" Sakai whimpered, trying to get used to the intrusion.

"Not a fucking chance," Koji grinned beginning to thrust up into Sakai, grip on his hips tightening as he jerked them up and yanked them down to meet his thrusts.

"Ngh! Oww! Fuck!"

"Scream some more Ritsu," Koji ordered picking up speed, driving harder and deeper into his ginger haired roommate.

"Shit!" Tears built up, trickled over, stuttering trails of damp saline on Sakai's cheeks as he instinctively bit back cries of pain.

"I said scream for me!" Koji growled lifting Sakai as he stood, tossing him over the side of the couch and pounding mercilessly into him from behind.

Widened amber eyes. And cries that just couldn't be held back.

"Yeah, that's it," Koji grinned, leaning forward and smirking against Sakai's ear. "Fucking music to my ears."

Fingers digging into the couch, hipbones repeatedly slamming forward into the hard frame of the couch arm and Sakai tensed as Koji buried himself to the hilt, holding himself there as he came. Pulling out with a slick plop, Sakai's legs trembled, wanting to give way as rivulets of blood and globs of semen leaked down his inner thighs.

"Come on Ritsu, don't give me that look," Koji said leaning in the doorframe of the bathroom, watching as Sakai scooped the semen out from his abused behind, one palm planted firmly against the shower wall for support, legs quivering like a newborn fawn beneath him and fingers dipping in and curling, dragging the thick whitish fluid – stained pink from his blood – out of his behind.

"What look is that, Koji?"

"That _you're a real bastard_ look."

"Well you are, aren't you? So isn't the look fitting? You should be commending me for my ability to properly portray the appropriate expression."

"That sassy smart alecky mouth of yours gets me so hot, Ritsu. I'm tempted to do it again just to shut you up."

"My disdain and contempt is hardly an invitation, Koji."

"And yet that's exactly what it sounds like to me."

"Then perhaps you ought to get your ears checked."

"Haha, fuck you're just too fun, Ritsu," Koji grinned tossing a wave over his shoulder and heading into the bedroom. "Want anything to drink? I picked up some of that milk tea you like earlier."

Sakai's eyes widened in surprise, the barest blush tinting his cheeks at the uncharacteristically considerate gesture.

"Well?" Koji asked poking his head back into the bathroom.

"Yeah, please," Sakai said averting his gaze.

"Hmm, you're blushing," Koji teased. "Was it because of me?"

"Shut up!"

"Still, you're fucking weird aren't you Ritsu? I mean normally A guy'd be all bashful and shit when they're being reamed and yet you have this stony I hate you think going on then, and you get all pink faced when I offer you a drink."

"Well it's strange when you're nice."

"What are you talking about? I'm always nice. I'm a fucking prince."

"Like hell you- ngh," Sakai winced, pain shooting up his spine, and legs giving out beneath him.

"Be more careful will you," Koji gruffed barely managing to catch Sakai in time before he fell. "If you won't accept my help to clean up after we're done, at least try not to slip and crack your skull open in the bath."

"Sorry," Sakai mumbled accepting Koji's help to finishing washing off and getting out.

"And up we go!" Koji grinned, laughing at the shocked and anxious look to cross Sakai's face as he was swept up into his arms.

"P-put me down! Koji put me down, right now!"

"I'm helping, since you're in so much pain right now," Koji said teasingly as he carried Sakai over to the bed, dropping him unceremoniously atop the comforter.

"Koji, you-"

"Dry off, I'll grab you some clothes."

A pout settled onto Sakai's face, peeved and embarrassed as Koji tossed him a towel and went rummaging around for clothes.

"So what was it today?"

"Hmm?"

"That got you in such a bad mood? You said there wasn't anything but I know that's a lie."

"It really wasn't anything much, just some jerks at work not doing their job properly… makes more work for me, you know? Not that I don't enjoy my job, but really, I can't tolerate incompetence. If it was up to me, I'd have the lot of them fired."

"That's hardly reason enough to be so pissed you make me do it without lube at least."

"Oh that? I just wanted to hear you scream."

"You're such an ass," Sakai muttered deflating at the comment.

"Should I get you off then?" Koji asked as he brought over some sweats. "You're just mad, because you didn't cum, right?"

"You say that as if I usually get off on you fucking me."

"I know you don't, but you're usually at least somewhat buzzed after we're done, and finish yourself. But you were as limp as a noodle today. Don't tell me it hurt so much you didn't even feel the slightest bit turned on even when I brushed your prostate?"

"It hurt…"

Koji frowned leaving and returning a moment later with the promised bottle of milk tea.

"Is that supposed to be your apology?"

"I'm not apologizing to you, Ritsu," Koji said indifferently. "I enjoyed myself, and you're still alive and mouthing off at me, so as far as I'm concerned, there's no problem. You can tell me differently, but it's not like you're going to leave because I treat you rough. If that were the case, you'd have already left a long time ago."

"You say that as though I have a choice, which you so eloquently remind me all the time that I don't."

"Choice or not, that's never stopped you from doing what you wanted to do before."

"Then what is this?"

"It's milk tea."

"I know that! Quit fucking with me, I'm not blind you know!" Sakai bristled.

"First of all, I most certainly won't _quit fucking with you_ , since that's the primary reason you're here. As for the tea, you really don't have to think much on it," Koji shrugged. "If you need to label it something, call it a whim."

Sakai was silent for a moment as he accepted the bottle. "Alright, if there was nothing behind it, I don't need to thank you for it, right?"

"No, you don't. Yet, you're going to anyway, aren't you?"

"…Yeah," Sakai mumbled looking down at his hands as they tightened reflexively around the bottle, the chill of the liquid inside seeping into his fingers. "Thanks."

"You'd think after all these years, you would have dropped some of those manners your folks schooled into you. I mean what's the point of keeping up those kinds of pretenses with me?"

"Habit isn't exactly something you choose to do, Koji."

"But things like that are generally bound up in external pressures. You've got no one to impress here, so don't you think you can relax a bit?" Koji shrugged. "So I say, but I know you won't."

"Help me with the pants?" Sakai said setting the bottle on the nightstand.

Koji nodded, sliding the light track pants up Sakai's legs, noting the wince as Sakai lifted his hips off the bed to allow him to pull them the rest of the way.

"Thanks."

"You're too placid right now, Ritsu. Thank me again and I'll tug those pants right back off and fuck you into the mattress."

"Hmph, incorrigible bastard," Sakai grumbled snatching the bottle and downing the rest of his drink before tossing it at Koji and sticking out his tongue childishly.

"Haha, you really are more like a cat than a dog, aren't you? The way you bristle like that."

"Quit comparing me to animals all the time, I'm not your pet."

"You do belong to me, so a pet is fitting, don't you think?"

"Tch, whatever."

"And cats do have a tendency to give their master the cold shoulder more than dogs," Koji teased.

"Don't patronize me."

"Then don't make it so easy."

xXx

"Ow, what the heck Koji?" Sakai sat up with a start, cursing the pain that streaked through his body with the movement and rubbing his cheek where his phone had hit.

"Your phone was vibrating," Koji shrugged before resuming getting ready for work. "If you don't need to check it then turn it off."

"You'd chew me out if I ever turned it off."

"That's only when you're not with me."

Sakai sighed looking down at the screen. "1 New Message" it read.

"Not going to check it?"

"It's my day off, and I'm dreading opening it to find that someone didn't come in and they need me, because then I'd have to go."

"You don't have to do anything."

"I can't say no."

"And that's your problem."

"You're one to talk, you drop everything and go if it's for work," Sakai huffed. "Even me."

"Is that bitterness that I detect in your voice?" Koji grinned.

"Not a chance, but those times you go so rough to finish and get out it's like fucking a horse."

"And you've fucked many horses before, Ritsu?"

"Oh shut up, you know what I mean."

"Well horse fucking aside, I drop and go because I want to. If I didn't, I wouldn't. You wouldn't be any use to them today anyway, can you even stand?"

"I would if I had to, but I'd rather just curl up here and die."

Koji stopped mid stride, turning a serious gaze in Sakai's direction, cocoa eyes meeting instantly regretful amber.

"Ritsu-"

"I didn't mean it," Sakai said averting his gaze in embarrassment.

"Ritsu, look at me."

"I said I didn't mean it!"

"Ritsu!"

Sakai tensed, slowly turning guilty eyes towards Koji.

"Does it hurt that much?"

"No, I'm fine. I just… I didn't mean to say that okay."

"Hang on, I'll get you an aspirin."

"I said I'm fine, Koji. You don't have to-"

"I know I'm an ass, and I push you really damn hard, Ritsu. But it's nothing I know you can't handle. That being said if you feel like you seriously can't take it. If it comes to the point where you'd rather be dead than be with me, you have to say it clearly," Koji said rummaging about in the kitchen and returning with two aspirin and a bottle of water. "Your life belongs to me Ritsu, and I won't stand for you speaking about ending it or wanting to die."

"I'm sorry Ko."

"You're good then?" Koji asked taking Sakai's hand in his and dropping the two small pills into his cupped palm.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Go on Ko, you're going to be late for work if you waste any more time here."

"The time I spend with you is never a waste, Ritsu. Remember that."

Sakai's cheeks flushed crimson, looking away as his hand closed over the pills. "Stop that Ko, it's disgusting."

"Hmph, and here I am trying to be reassuring."

"Consider me reassured and get out of here."

"Yeah, I'm going. But first…" Koji caught Sakai's chin, tilting his face towards him and capturing his lips in a rough but deep kiss. "Mmm, that'll do me just fine until tonight."

"J-jerk!"

Sakai snatched the bottle of water downing the two aspirin and turning away from Koji completely, ignoring the pain that screamed throughout his nerves as he did so.

"Get some rest today Ritsu," Koji whispered against Sakai's ear. "I'll make you feel real good later to make it up to you."

Sakai shivered at the promise. Not moving until he heard the apartment door close.

"I'd rather you didn't make me feel anything idiot," Sakai muttered, flopping back on the bed trying to cool his flaming cheeks. It was always strange when Koji was kind. It felt warm and safe and terrifyingly wrong all at the same time.

Remembering his discarded phone, Sakai picked it up, swiping his thumb over the screen, his home screen coming into view. Opening the new message, a smile crept unbidden onto his face.

 _Kuroo: Good Morning Ritsuka. Did you sleep well?_

Sakai hesitated a moment before deciding it would be rude not to respond.

 _Ritsuka: Good Morning Kuroo. I did, thanks. You?_

Setting his phone down, Sakai slid towards the edge of the bed slowly, the aspirin having begun to kick in to make moving bearable. Using the nightstand, he hoisted himself up. Glancing down to the vibrating buzz of his phone he gingerly bent to pick it up.

 _Kuroo: Good._

 _Kuroo: Would've been better waking up to your sweet face though._

Sakai's eyes widened, cheeks darkening with red, glancing around as if Koji was suddenly going to just show up.

 _Ritsuka:_ (°◇°;)

 _Rtisuka: Don't say stuff like that idiot!_

 _Kuroo: Haha, I'll bet you're blushing now, right?_

 _Ritsuka: Jerk!_

 _Kuroo: Are you free today?_

 _Ritsuka: Sorry, no._

 _Kuroo:_ (ToT) _but I want to see you._

 _Ritsuka: That's just too bad :P_

 _Kuroo: Tomorrow then?_

 _Ritsuka: I have work._

 _Kuroo: You're not going to keep blowing me off are you?_

 _Ritsuka: I can't help that I don't have as much free time as you._

 _Ritsuka: Don't you have class or something you should be doing?_

 _Kuroo: Only on Mondays and Wednesdays until noon._

 _Ritsuka: And you don't do anything else?_

 _Kuroo: I'm on the volleyball team._

 _Ritsuka: No surprise there._

 _Ritsuka: What about morning practice?_

 _Kuroo: Coach gave us the day off._

 _Ritsuka: And that's enough to stop you? Clearly you're not motivated enough._

 _Kuroo: Oh, is that right? Well maybe you should come out here and motivate me._

 _Ritsuka: I can't do that._

 _Kuroo: Is he around?_

 _Ritsuka: No, he left already._

Sakai stared at the screen when no response came and startled, almost dropping the phone when it rang.

"Hello?"

"Haha, why is that a question?" Kuroo chuckled.

"Well you called so suddenly, what do you expect?"

"You sound flustered."

"And you sound smug."

"And what does smug sound like?"

"Amused with a hint of arrogance."

"Oh, you've got a quick tongue there."

"So I've been told."

"You sure you can't meet up today? Do you have work?"

"I don't, but I'm otherwise predisposed."

"What the heck kind of answer is that?" Kuroo laughed. "What are you a politician?"

"Sure, make fun of me."

"And now you're pouting, yes?"

"Am I that easy to read?"

"Somehow I can picture the expressions on you."

"How about now?"

"What's that? Staring unimpressed at your phone?"

"That's a crazy accurate imagination you got there."

"Haha, so you were?"

"Why did you call, Kuroo?"

"Because I wanted to and you said that guy wasn't around, so I assumed it wouldn't cause you any trouble if I did it now."

"I know I said you could call, but…"

"Am I bothering you?"

"No, but I can't say I'm all that comfortable talking to you like this."

"Why's that?"

"…"

"Ritsuka?"

"Sorry, I don't know. Just feels strange."

"If we do it enough, maybe you'll get used to it."

"Perhaps."

"Want to give it a go then?"

"I'm not sure it's in my best interest to get used to it," Sakai said teasingly. "I might be wrong but it sounds like you're interested in something more than friendship from me. Are you trying to seduce me Kuroo Tetsurou?"

"And if I said I was?"

"…That was supposed to be a joke. Don't get all serious on me or I'll get nervous."

"My apologies then, I guess I'll have to work my way up to that."

"Hmm, if that's the case, please prepare yourself to be shot down."

"Ouch! Let a guy confess before you reject him."

"Sorry, don't want to be accused of leading anyone on."

"You're real quick aren't you Ritsuka? Not that I'm surprised but, it's nice... not hearing that anxiety in your voice."

"It's easier to play this kind of game when the players are in different rooms."

"So this is a game?"

"Isn't that what you'd call it? A battle of wit and words if you will. No real substance, so nothing will change."

"And if it does? Change that is."

"Then I'll have lost. But I guarantee you, I'm quite good at this kind of game."

"Well if I want you, then I'll just have to be better."

"If you want me, you're out of luck. I already belong to someone."

"I don't like the way you say that. I don't like the way _he_ says that. You don't _belong_ to anyone but yourself, Ritsuka."

"This is a game Kuroo," Sakai said sternly, forcing a divide of more than space between them. "If you get too involved, you lose."

"And if I were to throw this game?"

"I would no longer answer your calls."

"The rules of this game of yours are pretty strict."

"They have to be, else a game of this nature can't be played."

"Thursday, are you busy on Thursday?"

"I have to go now, Kuroo."

"You haven't answered my question yet."

"Oh, you caught that did you?"

"Yes, well please have a good day, Ritsuka. And take good care of yourself."

"But of course," Sakai smiled. "And you, please make productive use of today even though you don't have club activities or class."

"Are we in the kind of relationship where you can tell me something like that?" Kuroo asked slyly.

"No, but I'm saying it anyway. Don't waste your time, Kuroo."

"I'll allow it, only because it's you."

"Bye Kuroo."

"Later Ritsuka."

Sakai hung up throwing the phone on the bed, eyes gleaming and unable to banish the grin from his face. The conversation had been fun. More fun than was probably good for him. It was a dangerous game that he had suggested, one meant to reduce to jest all emotions that might arise in their exchange, but was just as likely to feed the spark of warmth in his chest that spurred from Kuroo's concern for him. This game was one that Sakai wasn't sure he could win. Still he knew that nothing could ever come of it, so why not indulge a little.

xXx

"I'm back."

"Welcome back," Sakai said walking out into the hall to greet Koji.

He'd spent the better part of the day trying to rationalize the excitement he'd felt talking with Kuroo earlier that morning. After a long grueling process of hugging pillows and rolling around in bed… and then on the couch… and then lying half flopped over the kitchen counter, he'd determined that Kuroo's kindness was a dangerous thing that ought to be avoided at all costs. Koji's kindness was volatile and never spelt good for him; Kuroo was vastly different than Koji – fundamentally so – yet it was his own reaction to that offered kindness that concerned Sakai. A transient, fragile peace that would undoubtedly give way at some point and leave only the embittered memory of what was once pleasing to think about.

"You're up and about, feeling okay now?"

"Yeah."

"Since you're here, I'm taking it, that text wasn't about work?"

"No, my friend wanted to know if I was still on for videogames on Thursday."

It wasn't exactly a lie. Kenma _had_ invited him over for Thursday and he _had_ texted to confirm his availability. It just hadn't been in _that_ particular text that this discussion had transpired.

"That again? Seriously, you suck at videogames."

"You suck at sex, but that doesn't stop you from having your way with me every night."

"Did you just say I suck at sex?" Koji asked incredulously, dropping his briefcase against the wall.

"That I did," Sakai grinned. "I mean what with the inability to execute any foreplay, and never getting your partner to cum, you can't possibly think you're good at it, can you?"

"Well now, I do believe that's a challenge I hear."

"Take it to mean what you will," Sakai shrugged disinterestedly. His motive was merely to assure Koji of his wellness of being, because he was sure he hadn't been convinced earlier. And despite the nature of their relationship, one thing Koji didn't screw around with was Sakai's psychological wellness. He'd seen enough of that crap in the past to know it was fragile territory not to be tread lightly.

"The hell have you been drinking today?" Koji laughed as he backed Sakai against the wall, gaze alight with amusement and arousal. "You're never this playful. You're practically asking for it."

"Hmm, maybe I'm trying to convince you that I'm okay after that slip up I had this morning."

"If that's the case, I'm glad. I can't say I wasn't thinking about how you were doing while I was at work today."

Sakai's eyes widened, though he wasn't entirely surprised by the concession.

"Or what sexy little sounds you were going to make when I _apologized_ this evening."

"I don't know if I want this apology of yours," Sakai hummed thoughtfully. This too was a game he was playing. One that dated back a long time, the pushing and pulling of what it was to desire, to express want and the converse lack thereof and obstinate protestation. "Might not bode so well for me in the long run."

"Oh, I think we can draw it out, so you'll still be feeling it in the long run."

A shudder thrummed through Sakai at the insinuation.

"I'm curious, Koji… why the need to apologize now? You've done a lot worse to me than last night."

"It's not about what I did to you. I would never apologize for doing anything to you. However this was a special case, and what I'm apologizing for, is having created a situation in which you – even casually – brought up a desire to die."

"You know that wasn't your fault though, right?"

"I'm hardly at fault for anything, but I'm also apologizing for leaving you alone even after you said something like that."

"But I wasn't serious."

"So you say now… but in that split second when you said it, can you honestly tell me with conviction that there wasn't even the slightest bit of intent or desire in the statement?"

Sakai was silent.

"And thus my apology of sorts," Koji said loosening his tie. "So what do you say Ritsu, ready to play?"

"Isn't that what we're doing?" Sakai asked with an elegantly cocked brow as Koji drew him forward into a kiss – rough as usual, but deep and passionate – one could almost mistake it for genuine affection and not mere lust.

' _I'm so screwed,'_ Sakai thought absently as he allowed himself to sink into the pleasure being offered.

xXx

"Oh, you're up?"

Sakai sat up, a dazed expression on his face, body tingling from over stimulation.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Still think I'm no good at foreplay?"

"Wipe that smug smirk off your face Ko," Sakai snapped, lips pursing together in dissatisfaction with himself for having lost so badly to Koji's ministrations.

"If it wasn't good enough, we could go again?" Koji offered setting his laptop to the side. "Let's see if I can't make you pass out from pleasure twice in one night."

"Jerk! Don't you dare touch me!" Sakai squeaked moving as far away from Koji as the bed would allow.

"That hurts, and after you were just begging me to touch you with such a sweet voice."

"Shut up!"

"This is my apology to you Ritsu, it's not going to happen again," Koji said seriously. "So if you're satisfied, then fine. But if you have even the slightest desire left in that blushing body of yours, you best say so now, 'cause after tonight all I'll be pulling from you are those sexy screams you always try to hold back."

Sakai placated and nodded.

"So, what's it going to be Ritsu?"

"I-" Sakai looked down, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He didn't want to say so, but he'd been mildly surprised at that Koji was even capable of doing anything of a sexual nature with him without it hurting terribly. It had been far from gentle, but the roughness didn't carry the intent to hurt, to cause pain, to make him scream.

"You?"

"I… I want more."

Koji's lips split into a sultry cat got the canary grin.

"If you want me to touch you, then what are you still doing all the way over there, Ritsu?" Koij asked crawling over and caging Sakai against the headboard.

Wide amber eyes glistened with anxious anticipation, and then regret as Koji's lips dipped towards his.

"I- I take it back. Never mind. I'm good. You were good. I'm satisfied," Sakai said hurriedly as he ducked down and under Koji's arm.

"Hmm?"

"Sorry, just forget it."

Koji frowned. "Why the sudden change of mind?"

"I'll get spoiled if we do it anymore like that, and it'll make tomorrow, and the day after harder for me."

"Always cautious of the bearings of your decisions, aren't you?" Koji sighed. "It gets stifling doesn't it?"

"Better caution than regret."

"Yes, _you_ would say that wouldn't you. Well if you're sure. I won't push you anymore for tonight. But do remember that missed opportunities also elicit regretful feelings."

Sakai stilled, pulse quickening when an image of Kuroo floated through his mind at the mention of missed opportunities. Shaking his head to clear the yet unmanifested thought, Sakai nodded his acknowledgment to Koji, eyes tracing the creases of a frown that passed over his lips before he returned to his side of the bed and resumed work on his laptop.

 _TBC…_

* * *

A/N: Hey there everyone! By now you should have a good idea of the dynamics of Ritsuka's relationship with Koji, right? Kind fucked up, but yeah. And a fun little interplay with Kuroo on the phone. Phones are such interesting things, they make great plot devices. I had actually planned to include more Kuroo in this chapter but my wrist is kind of hurting so I decided to end it here for now. So depending on how things go the next chapter will have more evasive Ritsuka and Kuroo getting scolded by Kenma, then some fun times (or at least the set up for fun times) with Bokuto and Akaashi.

Thanks as always for your time, all comments are very much welcomed and appreciated :)


End file.
